


To Hold A Universe

by kiryu_k



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Heartwarming, Irish Myths, Legends, Melancholy, Other, camping!, takes event midgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiryu_k/pseuds/kiryu_k
Summary: Mimir tells a story by the fire.





	To Hold A Universe

**Author's Note:**

> My first God of War fic. Probably should have been working on my Yakuza fics but I really needed to get this out of my system. Thanks sis for editing.

The fire burned low, the old wood making little smoke. Father tended to avoid young saplings and wet wood, telling Atreus that the smoke and light would attract attention they did not need. It was still warm, though, so Atreus scooted closer to heat up the areas left cold from the gaps in the furs that wrapped around him. Nestled in a small alcove of trees and boulders, enveloped by the night’s dark blanket, it was easy to feel safe from the realm’s dangers. But Atreus knew he couldn’t grow too comfortable. Nowhere was completely safe anymore. Thoughts of the stranger (it still felt odd to call him Baldur) pursuing them sat at the back of his mind. 

Light from the embers caught the edge of Father’s axe, resting across his lap, making its deadly edge glint. Father would keep Atreus safe no matter what. He knew that. Father would also be upset if Atreus allowed himself to be caught unaware. So, Atreus tuned his ears to the sound of the forest around them, his hand drifted so that fingers touched the grip of his bow. He’d be ready for anything that came their way.

Mimir sniffed from his perch, the flattest rock they could find to prop up his stump. 

“Rather quiet night, innit?” he said bemusedly. Father grunted in agreement. 

“Lucky for us,” Atreus said, “even if it  _ is _ boring,” he muttered into his furs.

“What was that, boy?” Kratos asked crossly. Well, more crossly than usual. “To go a day undeterred is a good thing. You should not be asking for  _ more _ interruptions.” 

“Yes, Father. Sorry, Father,” Atreus quickly and meekly apologized. He pulled the furs up to his nose to hide the flush heating up his face.

“The boy just wanted a bit of fun, now,” Mimir teased. Father grunted again, warningly. Mimir snapped his mouth shut, whatever he was going to say next forgotten with the threat. Atreus smiled to himself. No way would Father hurt Mimir. He would never say it but he did enjoy the head’s company. Maybe ‘enjoy’ was not the exact right word, but he did tolerate him. 

Silence fell over the little camp once more. Wind whistled through the barren trees, breaking off some branches. Far off a wolf howled, its lonely cry never answered. The night was cloudless and the moon hung heavy in the sky. Her light bathed them in a silvery glow, making Father’s ashen skin look almost ethereal. Hundreds of stars lit up the sky. It was such a clear night that Atreus pictured himself reaching a hand up and scooping a handful of stars so he could find out exactly what they were. 

“Y’know, seein’ the stars like this reminds me of a tale I know,” Mimir said after a moment.

“A story? Really?!” Atreus excitedly said. He propped himself up onto his elbows, giving the head his full attention. It had been ages since he had heard a good bedtime story. Father tried, in his own stilted, clumsy way, but was not nearly as talented as Mother. Mimir was good at telling stories. Father said nothing but turned his head expectantly towards Mimir. 

“Aye, lad. A story about the stars from a land much different from our own. You see, it is a place surrounded by sea and made up of low, rolling hills. Its people are known for their fair and freckled skin, as well as their fiery red hair.” Mimir paused. “A bit like you, little brother,” he added. Atreus smiled. “Well, the story is, due to the lay of their land they’re oft plagued by storm and fog. At night it is always clouded, and not a star can be seen. Their Gods worried that due to the fog they would forget what the stars would look like in the sky. So, they placed the stars on their faces, which in turn became their freckles. Maybe your own freckles are stars as well, lad,” Mimir finished with a wink at Atreus. The effect was diminished slightly by only having one eye, but Atreus’ smile widened nonetheless. 

“Wow,” Atreus whispered to himself. He stared at the freckles that were sprinkled on his fingers, imagining how he’d look if they really were stars. Suddenly, Father spoke from the corner of their camp.

“Hmm. A boy who holds an entire night’s sky,” he said thoughtfully. 

“Well said, brother!” Mimir laughed. Atreus stared at his father with surprise. 

“What is it, Atreus?” he asked.

“You almost sounded like Mother, just now,” Atreus said quietly. Father’s eyes widened for a moment, then his expression hardened. 

“Enough stories,” he snapped sternly, “you need rest. I will take watch.” Father turned his head to look at the lake glimmering in the distance, arms crossed. A sign he was done talking. 

“Alright,” Atreus murmured, laying back down. Mimir smiled at Atreus, whispered ‘goodnight’, then closed his eye. 

Before tiredness overtook him Atreus gazed at the lake. It was undisturbed, its surface as smooth and dark as black glass. In its waters the stars sparkled, reflecting the night sky back at the small boy, who now knew he held his very own universe. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Irish legend on how they got their freckles bc it is so cute and intriguing. I love that Atreus is a freckle boy.  
> Comments, kudos, suggestions, etc, appreciated.  
> I'm on tumblr @kiryuyu.


End file.
